This invention relates to the field of tilt-in windows. More particularly this invention relates to a balance shoe of a window balance system used in conjunction with a pivot bar mounted on a window sash for rotating the window sash relative to a window frame.
Typical pivotable double hung windows include two window sashes disposed in tracks located in a window frame to allow vertical sliding movement of the sashes. Pivot bars are provided to allow rotational movement of a pivotable window sash about the pivot bars to facilitate cleaning of glazing. To control vertical movement, window balances are used so that the window sashes remain in a position in which they are placed. Balance shoes are used to guide the rotational movement of the window sashes with respect to the window frame. Typically, the balance shoes are coupled to window balances with a connecting member. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,398, entitled “Tilt Window Balance Shoe Assembly with Three Directional Locking” issued to H. Dale Yates, Jr., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
One of the problems with balance shoes and window balances for pivotable double hung windows is that they are difficult to install. In order to install a pivotable double hung window with balance shoes and window balances, the following installation steps typically must be followed. First, before the window frame is assembled, the balance shoes are inserted into jamb tracks. Next, connecting members are used to attach the balance shoes to the window balances. The balance shoes generally have an opening to accept the pivot bars that are mounted on window sashes. Finally, the sashes are made operable by inserting the pivot bars into the balance shoes and rotating the window sash up to a vertical position in the jamb tracks. The installation process is rather complex and difficult. Repair costs for replacing balance shoes are also significant. In order to change a malfunctioning or failed balance shoe, the jamb tracks either need to be deformed or replaced to gain access to the problematic balance shoe for removal and replacement.